Outtakes
by DragonlordRynn
Summary: Just some scenes that didn't manage to get into 'Avenging Pirates' or 'Pirating Avengers'. Still working on it, since I only have those stories in my head, not on my laptop. I'm hoping I manage to remember some more of those outtakes I never wrote over the course of those stories. Chapter 2: Adventures of the Pirating Avengers. More of 'Avengers' Category, but with One Piece.
1. Dinner Questions

**I decided to write a few scenes I originally wanted to have in 'Pirating Avengers' and 'Avenging Pirates'. I'm not sure whether I should put it under Crossovers or leave it in the One Piece category, since I was planning to do some of the Avengers only.**

**For the time being, I'll put it into One Piece.**

**This outtake happens between Chapter 30 and Chapter 31 of 'Pirating Avengers'.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dinner Questions

It has been four and a half days since the allied pirate forces have left Formosa Island. After Thor brought him and Bruce back to the Sunny, Law had collapsed due to exhaustion and hadn't awakened since, even when Bepo brought him to his quarters. Penguin and Shachi still checked up on him every few hours.

They were slightly shocked to find his bed empty and some of his clothes were missing as well.

So they roused Bepo from his sleep and began their long trek through the giant castle/Stronghold on the Island the Kid Pirates called their own.

They found him eventually seated in the darkest corner of the mess hall.

And boyyyyyy. Thor warned them that their captain would be hungry when waking up. He wasn't kidding.

Empty plates stood stacked together to the left of the man, plates filled up with food on his right. It did surprise the three Heart Pirates that most of the food was meat and fish, though.

At least their captain still had manners, even when ploughing through their supplies.

"Ah, Captain! You're awake!" Bepo exclaimed happily. Law lifted his head to look at them, a bone still dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice to see you managed to get some pants", Penguin smiled awkwardly, "But with the amount of food you're eating... shouldn't you take care of your body more?"

_Crunch_

Law's jaws snapped the bone in half as he glared darkly at his Nakama.

"Please refrain from commenting on my figure if you don't want me to cut you up and spread your body parts around this island." He grabbed a fish, ripping chunks of its flesh out with his teeth. "Besides, my body metabolises the food at a very high rate at the moment. I depleted most of my energy by transforming into my real, Island-sized Wyrm shape to tear down Formosa, ingesting copious amounts of Poisonous Grimstone and Kairoseki while at it. I should have taken a breather after that, but I went on to shift immediately back into my better-looking human shape, compressing size and weight to a more tolerable dimension. Which- I hope you understand this- needs a whole lot of energy. Also, it is a rather painful experience, since I change the shape of my body without the help of illusions."

"Worm? You didn't look like a worm, Captain", Shachi exclaimed.

"Wyrm. As in 'Lindworm'. A type of water-dwelling, serpentine dragon."

"I thought you looked like an eel."

"Dragon, now shut up."

While he was talking (and eating) Luffy sneaked closer, hand reaching out to grab some of the meat.

Without even looking, Law stabbed his fork right into the younger man's hand, earning a pained squeal. "Try stealing my food again, Mugiwara-ya, and see how much of your hand you managed to pull back _intact_." He hissed, eyes flaring red for a second. Luffy backed off, seating himself in a chair next to the three Heart Pirates. "You're no fun, Traffy", he whined, "Why can't I have even a tiny piece of meat?"

"Oh, you could have the meat, of course", the Heart Captain suddenly explained. Luffy's immediate reach for the meal was halted by the Surgeon's dark glare. "I have to warn you, though, if you prevent me from regaining my energy by eating prepared meat, I have to devour living meat. You will not find the sight very comforting."

Luffy frowned. "But Traffy! There are no animals here to eat!" He scrunched his brows together as he thought for a moment. "Wait! Do you want to eat Bepo and Chopper?! You can't! They're our Nakama!"

"I'm not talking about animals, Mugiwara-ya. People are, as far I'm concerned, made of meat as well."

Penguin, Shachi and Bepo paled notably. Luffy frowned first, bouncing the statement in his head around before blanching as well. "AAAAH! YOU WANT TO EAT ALL OF OUR NAKAMA?!"

"If you don't let my food alone, I will", Law threatened. "This wouldn't be the first time, either."

"Captain... do you mean the nice girl you met on Port Island...?!" Penguin asked startled.

"A little too bony for my taste. Most of the others as well, if you want to know that."

"CAPTAIN!" the three Heart Pirates shrieked. Luffy only screamed his head off. Law chuckled and decided to add some more information. "Marines have a distinct... salty taste. Most of them, anyways. Lately I found they taste better when properly scared. The Adrenaline softens the flesh and enhances its taste."

"GROSS!"

The four pirates stared at the Captain in disgust when they noticed Law's eyes snapping towards the ceiling. "Did I mention I almost ate Roger's ship once? Sadly, my hunger often gets the better of me."

"Oh!" Luffy's watched his fellow Captain with large eyes. "Did he die?"

"He and his first mate Rayleigh punched me. I then decided they were too much of a trouble."

"But captain!" Bepo wailed, "Isn't eating people cannibalism?"

"Only if humans eat humans", Law replied, "And, as you have seen, I am clearly _not _human. I'm Aesir."

"What-sir?"

"Aesir. Some sort of angry Space Viking."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're saying you're an alien...like from outer space?"

"Indeed."

"Captain... do you poop?"


	2. The Adventures of the Pirating Avengers

**Author: I really really wanted to write more of those Pirating Avengers. Only to have Pokemon (White, White2, Platin and Heartgold) take over my brain, vying with the newly-planted Shingeki no Kyojin and the re-discovered Love for Avatar: The last Airbender. Also, I realized I have to watch Legend of Korra somewhen. The Xenomorph Trafalgar Law that has been sitting in my brain for some time isn't making things any better.  
I think I need some help...  
**

**Well, at least I got three of the Pirating Avengers. I just wanted to write Tony as Macaw.**

* * *

The Adventures of the Pirating Avengers

The target was the S.S. George Foreman, a military spy ship that has been hijacked by terrorists, the crew had been abandoned in a lifeboat at sea. SHIELD could not afford destroying the George Foreman, as it contained important information about several threats.

That is why they sent their agents this night.

Two of their Agents, to be precise.

A tiny motor boat drifted on the water, engine shut off so it wouldn't make any noises.

Moments later, the two figures slipped into the water, swimming the last distance towards the anchored ship.

One of them was a woman with fiery red hair, the other an archer with the deadly ability to never miss.

"How many men are there?" Clint asked quietly, watching the ship.

"Twenty... no, thirty", Natasha answered. "Thirty voices. They're alert."

"Only thirty?" Clint pouted, "They're not taking us serious."

"Let's get over with this."

"Okay. Hold on to your panties."

Natasha grinned slightly before the two spies took a deep breath and dove under the surface.

In the dark water, they could barely see each other, but they didn't need to. They could sense the other perfectly fine. Clint nodded at his partner, clenching his fists in preparation of what was about to come.

Natasha braced herself as Clint moved his hands to the front, cupping some water in them. Then the archer dug his hands in a claw-like motion into the surrounding liquid, grabbing the water as if it was a solid substance.

With a motion that resembled a fighting move, the man actually threw the water over his shoulder towards the surface, creating a powerful jet that grew at a startling speed towards the surface.

The men on board of the George Foreman froze in terror as a massive pillar of water suddenly rose from the sea, arching down like an over-sized snake. With a heavy sound it collided with the deck, splattering its contents all over the ship and causing it to rock violently.

Men went stumbling down, and when they came back to their feet, the current had ceased. Two completely drenched figures stood on deck.

The Black Widow and the Hawkeye.

-o-

Fury watched the entire event from the Heli Carrier he was in. The monitors showed him the massive sea current, the arrival of his two agents and the following beating of the bad guys. Agent Barton shot water shaped like hawks at his foes, impaling them with a much deadlier force than he ever did with his arrows. Agent Romanov casually punched the air, causing massive shockwaves that crushed the opposing forces even from a distance.

The ship was liberated faster than he could have wished to.

With a snort he turned away, facing Coulson. "Agent Coulson", he said, "We're going to need more Agents capable of using Fishman Karate."

-OoOoO-

With a sigh, Pepper returned to the Stark Tower. It was a shame, but the House in Malibu had been destroyed and was never rebuild. This is why the tower in New York was her new home.

The CEO of Stark Industries slipped out of her shoes and dropped her briefcase on the couch on the 20th floor.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"Mister Stark is currently on the 23rd floor. Inside the training room, to be precise."

"Thanks. I guess the others aren't around?"

"Captain Rogers, Mister Barnes and Mister Wilson are currently in the city, inside a small cafe. Agents Romanov and Barton are currently in the Middle of the Pacific, freeing a hijacked ship. Doctor Banner is in Calcutta, helping children in need. Mister Odinson is in London with Doctor Foster. Mister Parker was taken by his aunt to a clothes store."

"Only Tony and me then", Pepper mumbled and walked towards the elevator.

As she arrived at the training room, the first thing she noticed where strange red spots on the floor. The red-haired CEO frowned and picked it up. She actually thought they were rose petals, but they turned out to be feathers.

Twisting the feather between her fingers, she exhaled in resignation. "Tony", she said with a tired resignation, "You're moulting."

"Yes. Yes, I kinda figured out that staying up like three days because I got kidnapped yet again does a number on my stress level. And an increased stress level causes increased moulting, so to speak", Tony answered from somewhere up on the ceiling.

"You got abducted again?!" Pepper shrieked, looking for her boyfriend/boss.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I managed to escape using my awesome newly acquired Zoan-type Devil Fruit abilities to fly off as soon they released my cuffs."

A loud flutter above her drew her attention to the bright red creature hanging head-down from the ceiling beams.

"Why are you up there?" Pepper questioned.

"I'm training my newly acquired Zoan-type Devil Fruit abilities, of course! I try to change into different shapes like Chopper!"

"I take a wild guess and assume you haven't managed." Pepper rolled her eyes at the almost Hulk-sized scarlet macaw hanging over her.

"Sadly yes", the bird answered, giving her Tony's trademark grin (which was slightly scary as he had a beak now). "It appears I have to reproduce the Rumble Balls the little Reindeer Dude used to effectively change shape."

Pepper shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "But Chopper also told us about his Monster Point, didn't he? He needed years to control it. I don't really want a Godzilla-sized Macaw running amok through Manhattan."

Tony frowned. "Hm. Then how else am I supposed to get better? I can't really do this Mind-reading stuff Nate, Clint, Thor and Steve can. All I can do is using my incomparable charm to harden my wings and cut up shit with them."

"More like your giant ego", Pepper deadpanned. Tony groaned as he let go of the beams and soared down to land in front of the woman. Pepper used this moment to watch the genius/parrot closer. He was coloured in bright red, had blue feathers on his back and yellow along the underside of his wings.

He was also still wearing Tony's sleeveless Tank Top, his ARK reactor and his smug expression.

He didn't wear Tony's pants though.

Oh, did she mention he was also pretty large? A guy like Steve would be able to ride on his back without problems.

"Why don't you do what you do best instead of what you can't?" the red-haired woman asked, "You know, build suits?"

The Macaw frowned at her before his face lit up. "Oooooooh! You mean I should make a transforming Suit?! Oooooooh! That would be awesome!"

He whirled around in a flurry of moulting feathers. "Jarvis, please remind me to build a new model! One that will change shape according to me!"

"This certainly sounds interesting, Sir. We'll need to take exact measures of all three of your current shapes so we can fit the necessary material in. As you have noticed, your hybrid shape is almost double the size of your original form."

"Okay, I'll be down in the lab in ten", Tony exclaimed, whirling again to wrap his wings around Pepper. "Oh Pepper! I could kiss you!"

"One second there Tony", the CEO laughed, "Change back first. I want to kiss lips, not a beak."

The billionaire-turned-giant-macaw pouted a bit before complying. Pepper watched in mild horror and fascination as the bird's beak receded, feathers disappeared back under the skin, talons turned to feet and his wings became arms.

That was then when Pepper realized one thing amiss. "Tony!" she shrieked, "You don't have pants on!"

"Oh don't worry, my dear", the genius grinned, "There's nothing to worry about, they reappear when I'm me again." His grin widened at her confused expression. "Magical Bird Pants."


End file.
